I'm Right Here
by iamrotting
Summary: Anna just wants to talk to Elsa. But she's not even here anymore. One-shot


"Hey, Els," Anna said, clutching onto the bouquet of flowers, crinkling the wrappings, looking down. "Mind if I sit?"

She sat down regardless and placed the bouquet of flowers down on the moist grass, sighing as wind continued to blow over them.

"It's such a nice day outside," she said, letting herself lie down on the grass. She turned to her wife. "I wish you're here right now to experience this."

She looked up the blue sky, clouds slowly moving with the wind.

"It's been three years, Els," Anna muttered, letting out a chuckle. "It gets pretty lonely sometimes without you around."

"Besides, you're always not around, anyway." She smiled.

"Kristoff hasn't changed much, well, besides him getting a girlfriend, but that's all there is to it. You guys used to be such a nice friends, always teasing each other, fist bumping each other when you guys got the chance to. He misses that, Elsa."

The wind blew, fringes flinging away and up from Anna's forehead as she continued to look up to the sky as if Elsa was talking to her.

She chuckled. "Yeah, he misses you. We all do." Turning to her beautiful blonde now. Her smile faded into just a small bitter sweet grin. It was hard for her to make a perfect smile. She'd always been able to make a great, beautiful smile though.

"I miss you," she muttered, looking at her wife. The silence was soothing, quiet, and quite sad too.

"Hey, guess what?" Anna sat up from the grass, smiling widely this time. This was rare.

"Rapunzel and Eugene are getting married soon! They're having a child, isn't that great?"

Her laugh was very beautiful, joyful and of course, cheerful, and just everything Elsa had imagined and loved. She could imagine Elsa smiling at her now, arms crossed, nodding her head like how she'd always do when she was listening to someone.

"You know, Elsa," she began, sighing as she looked at her wife. "I feel happy now. Everyone's supporting me and everything. I feel like I'm becoming a burden to everyone."

Anna laughed again, pushing her fringes back. "Well, I still do get depressed sometimes. I ended up going to therapy one time through Rapunzel's recommendation. It's more like she forced me into it. It did make me feel a lot better though."

"And when I do actually feel down, you know, I drink. You once told me not to drink anymore, but you broke your promise, I broke that rule too. It's at least fair. Let me live a little, alright?"

"I don't stay home a lot now too. Usually I would just go to Rapunzel's home and sleep over there. It gets my mind off of things. I don't really like empty houses either."

She sighed, looking at her wife in complete silence. "I'm forgetting how you smell like and how you would always wrinkle your nose. It looks so cute when you do that."

"I always watch our videos too. It just... makes me so happy... so sad that you're not here for me anymore. I'd always watch the ones where you would just wake up first and tape us right after, kissing me everywhere, tickling me, touching me where I didn't want to be touched and telling me to wake up and even yelling at me, kicking me until I would fall out of bed. You'd always laugh at me when I get extremely grumpy and pouty, you know? It's kind of sweet and cute. You always love taking videos of us. And that's pretty cute."

"That one time when I videotaped you, you were angry at me. You were jealous of the kitties that our cat had given birth to. It's so cute because you were pouting and mumbling, kicking your feet on the floor and not even looking at me."

Anna smiled at those memories, laughing when she remembered how Elsa would run to the bathroom with the kitties, locking them out.

"Oh, I just realized. I haven't seen you for a week. Did you miss me?"

"It's been busy, you know? Work has been busy. Weselton's been a huge dick, making me stay late in office recently."

"Your mom and dad call me every day, telling me how I'm doing and all that. It's getting pretty annoying sometimes, but they're my parents too so it's nice too."

"It's very hard now. Without you, things are extremely hard. I miss your cooking. I don't even know how to cook, but I'm learning from your mom. It reminds me of your cooking sometimes. And... It just makes me want to cry whenever I taste her cooking, because... it's just..." She sighed, breathing in and out, letting her eyes get all blurry from tears.

"I just..." She looked down to the grass, brushing her hair away from her eyes, forcing out a bitter chuckle in the process.

"I really miss the way you cook, Elsa..."

"You said you'll stay with me until the end. But here you are, lying down in front of me."

She sniffled from her held in cries before reaching for the bouquet of flowers, playing around with the petals.

"Forget I said that. Here, look, I remember you saying that you love the smell of lilies. So I brought them. It's so white and so beautiful and clean, it reminds me of you."

A little laugh came out from her. "Actually, just everything I touch and look at reminds me of you, so don't mind me, Els."

She brought the flowers to her nose, giving it a little sniff, letting out a wide grin.

"Gosh, you're so right. It smells amazing..."

Suddenly, before Anna could even realize, tears were already flowing down her cheeks, her eyes blurred as she stared at her wife, not even realizing what was happening.

She touched her cheeks, feeling big droplets of tears falling, dripping lazily until it made contact with the petals.

Anna was astonished. But she was in denial and continued to smile, and laugh as if nothing was happening.

She quickly wiped her tears away, chuckling away.

"Gosh, what has gotten into me?"

But it just wouldn't stop. The tears just continued to rush down her cheeks, never slowing down, never stopping.

"Oh my god..." she said, fanning herself this time to stay cool. "T-This needs to stop."

It wouldn't stop.

And so she gave in and really just looked at her wife for a long amount of time until she really started to cry, bawling her eyes out, and engulfing herself in total devastation.

"Y-You promised me that you would stay with me!" she cried, curling herself up, wrapping herself in her own arms. "Why did you break that promise?!" Oh, she was angry at Elsa. She was angry at herself.

"Why did you leave me?!"

She let herself cry even harder for a few moments, until it softened so that she could at least get a clear look on her wife.

"You... promised..." she cried out.

Anna let her fingers traced the surface of the gravestone, on the picture of Elsa, her name, date of birth and death. Elsa was smiling in the picture and it made Anna's heart ache as she continued to stare at her wife.

"I miss you so... much, Elsa..."

"Where... are you now...?"


End file.
